


Nager pendant la nuit

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Revenge, Swimming Pools
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je ne fais rien, Kota. Seulement, je dis que puisque tu n’as pas presque jamais temps libre, nous pouvions aussi faire quelque chose plus drôle que nous rôtir au bord de la piscine, ¿non ? »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nager pendant la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Nager pendant la nuit**

Kota regarda son copain, en souriant.

Kei était sacrément beau.

Avec son maillot trop long aux couleurs vives, que ressortait dans la peau claire, assis dans une chaise au bord de la piscine, avec les bras croisés et une expression refrogné.

Il n’était pas quelque chose de grave, et ce lui permettait de penser qu’avec cet air ennuyé il était absolument adorable.

Il s’approcha de lui lentement, en lui donnent la glace qu’il avait allé à lui acheter.

« Merci. » Kei lui dit avec sur un ton distant, en saisissant la glace et en le mangeant sans regarder son copain dans les yeux.

Kota prit une chaise et se mit à côté de lui, en gloussant.

« Kei... as-tu intention de continuer encore longtemps ? » il demanda, avec son habituel ton patient.

Inoo leva un sourcil dans sa direction, méprisant.

« Je ne fais rien, Kota. Seulement, je dis que puisque tu n’as pas presque jamais temps libre, nous pouvions aussi faire quelque chose plus drôle que nous rôtir au bord de la piscine, ¿non ? »

« Bon... tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne sais pas nager, non Kei ? » il lui répondit, en essayant de s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, alors que le plus jeune prenait des aires de plus en plus ennuyé.

Il soupira, en fin, en décident que ce n’était pas la peine de gâcher sa journée que, de l’avis de Kei, au moins, était déjà gaspillé.

« Bon, je suis désolé. » il concéda, en lui mettant une main dans l’épaule. « J’ai encore tout le jour libre, donc je te promis que dorénavant c’est toi qui proposera, d’accord ? » il lui demanda, en espérant que la mauvaise humeur passait.

Et il comprit qu’il aurait dû se préoccuper quand il vit le sourire méphistophélique dans le visage de Kei.

« Bien. Donc ce soir nous allons dîner dans un restaurant indien. D’accord, Ko ? » il demanda, avec de l’air innocent, et après s’avoir mordu une lèvre, Kota hocha la tête.

Kei savait qu’il _détestait_ la cuisine indienne, comme il savait que c’était seulement une provocation.

« Et après » continua le plus jeune. « Nous reviendrons à la maison et nous coucherons. » il sourit, en se léchant la lèvre inférieure « Ce l’aimons bien nous deux, non ? »

Kota sourit ouvertement.

Il aurait supporté la cuisine indienne aussi.

Et il n’était pas par laisser gagner Kei, il n’était pas pour le sexe, ni pour rien d’autre.

Il était parce qu’il l’aimait, et être avec lui était vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin.


End file.
